


The Secret to Success

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Breeding stand, Dirty Talk, Dog training, Feminization, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Other, Owner Lucifer, Owner Victor, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, dog kennel, noncon, omega market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: Victor and Lucifer have a lucrative business that specializes in taking aggressive dogs and working with them until they're ready to return to their owners in a far better disposition. They keep the secret of their success between them.Prompt Fill





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!!!! You've been warned though if you've read my stuff before you know it's fucked up/kinky so you've got some idea at this point.
> 
> Once again I've written a prompt fill forwarded along to me.

Dean Winchester shifted on his feet as Victor turned his full attention to the man before him. They had communicated through email several times and he knew the beta was getting desperate to find a way to eliminate the dog’s aggression after his wife had given him an ultimatum.

“I’ve heard you can work miracles when it comes to aggressive dogs.” Dean spoke holding tight to the leash of the beast he’d brought in to Victor’s facility. “Nothing I’ve tried has managed to curb his aggression and I really don’t want to take him back.”

Victor nodded understandably, it was a very common comment he’d heard when someone brought in one of their dogs for  _specialized_  training. He stepped over to collect the paperwork for Dean Winchester to fill out and glanced down at the large mutt practically yanking Dean’s arm off.

“Yes. I’ve discovered several different techniques and I have found customer satisfaction to be near 100% when owners return to collect their dogs. If the aggression returns I always offer my customers half-price on their next training session and an additional week of training at that same price.”

Honestly there was only one  _technique_  that he employed when it came to helping aggressive dogs work out their aggression. The typical training methods were for show.

It was the special stress relief room that had the biggest results and only a few times had dogs needed to return for further training.

He gave Dean a tour of his facility: the grooming room, the kennels, where food was stored, the large open area they could run around. Victor let Dean meet with his few employees, explained the various rooms they walked by but when Dean paused outside of the one soundproof room Victor offered an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry but that one is for employees only.”

“Break room?” Dean asked as they continued moving past the closed door, his dog already placed in a kennel, and Victor grinned.

“I like to call it the stress relief room.”

There was a very good reason it was soundproofed and tours through the facility was the only reason he needed. That and his beta employees were not allowed in the room either.

It was only for the owners. It was mostly him and his business partner for the hours he wasn’t overseeing the facility personally. They traded off until something could be worked out so they didn’t both need to be there seven days a week.

“You’ve got a nice place here.” Dean commented as he glanced over the paperwork and signed with a flourish. “You said it could be from one to two weeks, right?”

Victor nodded, “I prefer to make sure the dogs are fully trained and that I’ve had several days of seeing the aggression curved.” He took the papers from Dean and carefully filed them away. “I can give you progress updates and if you want to drop by to see him please feel free to call. We do have a room where owners can come and spend time with their dogs.”

Dean nodded and Victor watched him disappear out of the front door as he nodded to the employee behind the desk.

Slowly he made his way to the kennel, past the dogs housed there, before reaching the locked door at the end. He pulled his key out and stepped into the room to take in the sight in the center of the room.

Young Castiel was thoroughly tied down to his breeding stand, his legs were spread out impossibly wide to show off his round ass and his arms were hooked underneath. His lush little mouth was gagged with an extra-large ball-gag that kept his mouth held wide open as the enormous brown dog, whose knot was firmly caught in his soaked cunt, looked up at Victor with a tongue lulling out.

Only a week and a half ago the dog had been a snarling, vicious beast violently fucking Castiel each time Victor had brought the dog into the stress relief room. It had left cuts and scratches down Castiel’s naked sides each time it had used him. Now it pounded into Castiel and happily turned them ass to ass once its knot had caught.

“Enjoying your daily knotting?” he grinned as Castiel sobbed on the breeding stand weakly struggling to free himself once the knot popped free and doggy come leaked out of his gaping, ruined hole. It was clear the omega had slept recently if he could struggle at all instead of lying there limply whimpering as he was used repeatedly.

After licking himself the dog was practically dancing around Victor as he laughed and patted the animal.

“Who is a good boy?” he ruffled the dog’s soft fur and got to his feet. A glance revealed the claw marks from the earlier fucks had lightened on Castiel’s soft sides and the little omega’s hole gaped beautifully from his near constant knottings.

He would bet good money no other omega had taken near the number of knots Castiel had taken so far in his relatively short life considering how early Victor had purchased the little omega.

Victor reached for the leash, hooked it to the dog’s collar and led him back through the door to his kennel where fresh food and water waited. He wasted little time in letting out Rocky, a mastiff who had only been at the facility for a few days, as the dog yanked at his leash and snarled at the other dogs in the kennel.

It was a bit of a challenge getting the enormous dog past the other kennels but once he was leading Rocky into the stress relief room the dog’s behavior was a very different story. Victor could practically see the massive dog shaking with excitement at the whining bitch on the breeding stand and the massive dark colored cock poked prominently out of his sheath.

All he’d had to do the first time he’d brought Rocky into the room to demonstrate to the dog the omega’s purpose was pull himself out and unhook Rocky’s leash. The mastiff had been on top of Castiel in a flash, claws cutting Castiel’s pale sides and his large cock thrusting forward until he’d been buried inside the sloppy omega cunt.

Victor wagered Rocky’s owner had let his dog knot an omega bitch before but he didn’t care. They were a very effective method for getting aggression out and the whole point of an omega was a wet hole to use, after all.

Just like each time he’d brought the mastiff into the stress relief room Rocky practically pulled him deeper into the room as he tried desperately to get at the wet bitch tied down. Castiel’s sloppy cunt leaked slick and come, his little hairless balls wet from the mess, as he weakly pulled at his restraints and tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

“Someone is very excited today!” Victor smirked as Castiel recognized the dog and renewed his struggles to free himself. There were muffled pleas, there  _always_  were, as Victor almost gleefully released Rocky. The biggest dogs really put on quite the show when they got to mount, fuck and knot Casitel’s wrecked cunt.

The mastiff was across the room and on top of Castiel, rapidly fucking forward and huffing out breaths, until he managed to slam inside the omega’s dripping cunt. Castiel howled against his gag, still struggling weakly, as Rocky viciously fucked into the whimpering bitch underneath him.

Victor watched, monitoring the fucking, before moving around to look at the omega’s flushed and tear streaked face. “You should be proud of yourself,” he spoke with amusement at the pained and dazed blue eyes staring at him, “Your only role in life will be to provide stress relief and help these dogs work out their aggression. You make them so happy each time they get to fuck and knot your cunt. You’ll get to spend all of your days tied down and used; the true purpose of an omega.”

It wasn’t what most would purchase an omega for but Victor had known that his kennel needed one specifically for this purpose. Castiel had been one of the youngest omegas on the auction block and a great purchase when he’d won the auction.

Since he’d brought him back to the kennel Castiel spent the majority of his time on the breeding stand with short breaks for food, bathroom breaks and a weekly deep cleaning. He kept Castiel in near constant use, with such a large client base, a guarantee of 1-2 weeks and only one omega it worked out perfectly.

Referrals constantly brought in new clients along with the dogs already getting in multiple knots a day and that kept Castiel’s use easily at almost twenty one hours a day. It had only taken a month before Castiel had gotten to the point where he caught his sleep while he was getting fucked and knotted.

Victor watched avidly as Rocky started rutting up against Castiel’s cunt, grunting and huffing, as Castiel sobbed into his gag and then Rocky knotted him. Victor patted the dog on the head, checked his watch and knew about how much time he had for Rocky’s knot, before he slipped from the room.

He checked in with his employees and then went over Dean Winchester’s paperwork. The dog, Bullet, was rather large, nothing on the giant mastiff currently knotting his omega bitch, but it was an impressive size. He read over the problems and glanced at the clock.

It would be better to let Bullet get a knotting in soon before resuming the knotting schedule already set up. He would get a chance to gage the dog’s baseline behavior, give him something to measure progress against, before they set up a program for him.

The more aggressive dogs would get several knottings each day, more chances to work out aggression, and he needed to see if Bullet was one of those that needed more than one. As it currently stood there were several that had three to four knottings each day with Castiel and if Bullet needed similar he needed to rework the schedule.

He walked back through the kennel and stopped in front of Bullet’s pin, taking in the dog and mentally figuring three or four was going to end up being the number a dog with that level of aggression would need. There were, thankfully, two dogs that were scheduled to leave tomorrow so fitting in the newest dog shouldn’t be too hard.

Bullet could simply take the slots they had gotten during their stay.

“Don’t worry, Bullet,” he smiled at the snarling dog who had been muzzled, “I’ve got a nice, wet bitch for you to take that aggression out on. We’ll have you happy and calm in no time. Nothing a wet cunt can’t fix.”

In the stress relief room Victor watched Rocky’s enormous knot pop free, releasing the mess he’d left behind, as the dog licked himself and Victor hooked him back to his leash.

It was easier leading him back to his pin and nothing compared to when he let Bullet out. He was more than grateful that the muzzle kept the dog from biting him as Victor hauled him along through the kennels and towards the door he’d left open.

There were whines and whimpers from other dogs as they passed, barks and snarls, as he led Bullet into the stress relief room. “I’ve got a new one for you.” He called out cheerfully as Castiel lay there, draped over the stand with his sloppy, puffy hole on display and scratch marks on his sides. Victor could see light scarring from where deeper scratches had healed since Castiel had been put to use.

Castiel’s head lulled towards him, towards the dog snarling and yanking at his leash, as his whole body jolted. He could hear the omega starting up his usual begging against his gag that had become normal each time a particularly aggressive dog was introduced to him.

“I know you’re excited to let Bullet use that wet cunt of yours. I know how much you love helping out all of these aggressive dogs. What would you do if your cunt wasn’t full so often and with such a variety?”

Victor guided Bullet towards Castiel, let the dog breathe in the scent coming from Castiel’s sloppy hole, before reaching forward to shove a few fingers in Castiel's cunt.

He tugged on the red, puffy rim and twisted his fingers inside. Victor let Bullet sniff them and a glance down revealed a dark, angry looking cock peeking out of Bullet’s sheath.

“Excited, boy? Ready to fuck some of that aggression out?” he grinned at the still way the dog was holding himself before he started to strain against the leash wanting to get at Castiel’s cunt. “Don’t worry, Bullet.”

Slowly he gained his feet, keeping a firm hold on Bullet’s leash, as he hauled the dog back. He let Bullet strain against the leash, panting and snarling, before unhooking it and watching with undisguised satisfaction as the dog bolted forward.

It was seconds before Bullet was slamming into Castiel, eagerly mounting him and immediately starting to thrust as his claws raked down Castiel’s sides.

There was a cry of pain as Castiel jerked and struggled on the stand but he was thoroughly secured and Victor watched as Bullet gleefully found the bitch’s cunt.

He watched as Bullet slammed inside roughly and started up a vicious, single-minded kind of fucking that Victor always appreciated. Bullet kept up the hard pace, pounding into Castiel relentlessly, as he worked towards his knot.

It wasn’t very long before he started rutting and soon Bullet had managed to lock his knot inside his bitch’s cunt, pumping his release inside Castiel’s hole, while Victor walked around them.

He could see blood from the new claw marks on Castiel’s sides and watched the way Castiel shuddered on the breeding stand, panting and whimpering into his gag, as his hole automatically milked the knot buried inside of him.

“Such a good omega bitch. You always look so good pinned under a dog while your cunt works their knot.”

Soft cheeks were tearstained as Castiel sobbed and gasped into the extra-large ball-gag still locked inside his mouth. It truly put those plush lips on display and kept the loud, echoing sound of his protests contained to the small room.

There was no need to stir up the dogs in the kennel and muffled moans were far more preferred in this instance. Employees were not allowed to know the secret to Victor and Lucifer’s success.

Victor stayed during the entire duration of Bullet’s knot, unwilling to risk potential damage to the business’s property, while also making note of how long Bullet’s knot lasted. The knowledge would help him to schedule better in the future and to know if he could leave the room to continue other tasks while Castiel was used.

Whistling to himself he leaned against the wall, checked his email to see several requests for his help and grinned to himself. If this business continued growing so well they would have to purchase another omega to help and a few carefully selected employees to help with the actual process of knotting.

_I could always offer a position to my nephew. He’s a beta and then there would be no worry about the omega’s scent. Betas work far better in this kind of place anyway._

Bullet finally tugged free, moving away and trying to lick himself as Victor gazed at the puffy rim exposed to him once more. There was a low rumbling sound when he quickly clipped the leash back on Bullet and started to tug him from the room.

One knotting didn’t seem to do much of anything and Victor mentally made a note that Bullet would need multiple knottings a day if he was to meet the deadline he’d offered Dean Winchester. He knew the beta desperately wanted to keep the dog and Victor was going to make sure Bullet’s aggression was greatly reduced.

The next three hours were filled with Victor cycling through the dogs, taking them into the stress relief room to use Castiel and back to their pin once more. He nodded to employees who were feeding the dogs, taking them out to play and run as he passed them.

He was almost grateful when he reached the pair of dogs another client had dropped off. While both were aggressive they didn’t seem to have a problem with each other and he could bring both into the room to use Castiel at the same time. It saved some time and he could use the time to work on his tablet.

These two dogs always took turns fucking Castiel’s dripping cunt, knotting him and once done pulling away for the other to have his turn. It made handling them easier and more convenient. Victor spent the time responding to emails and checking several orders of supplies to make sure they were on track to arrive.

At the end of the first knotting a knock on the door had him grinning as Maximus started viciously fucking Castiel’s cunt, slamming into him brutally, while Victor turned his attention to his partner. “Lucifer!” he watched his partner step into the room, eyes taking in the scene before him, before turning back to Victor.

“Victor,” the older alpha nodded at him, “Productive day?” it was said with amusement and a wicked glint that had Victor laughing.

“Always. Castiel’s cunt has been very, very active today as it is every day. He’s got a short break coming up after two more knots.”

Lucifer did a quick glance at his watch, “Food and drink break.” He agreed as he stepped further into the room. “Any new clients?”

“Dean Winchester brought in Bullet. I’ve already noted he’ll need three to four knottings a day which shouldn’t be a problem considering we’ve got a few going home tomorrow.”

A hum of understanding sounded as Lucifer circled around Castiel, eyes taking in everything, as he squatted down in front of the omega’s face. Fingers knotted in Castiel’s hair yanking his head up as he examined the omega before letting go and patting him on the head condescendingly.

“Good bitch.”

He rose back to his feet and turned to Victor. “I’ve already responded to six referrals. We should think of adding another omega. Unfortunately, there are not near enough hours in the day and we’re probably pushing it using him near 24/7 and we want him to last for years. Another omega would help with the increase in clients, we could market to an even larger potential client base and that would mean far more money. I was talking to my brother Michael and he has more than enough connections to bring in even more clients. The problem would be needing another employee or two to help meet the demand. And I would personally prefer not to work a seven-day work week. Between our business here and my partnership with Michael I’ve been pushing myself.”

Victor nodded in agreement, “I was just thinking about it myself.” Maximus slammed deep, knotting Castiel’s cunt, before turning them as Victor continued talking. “My nephew would be great as an additional employee. He’s a beta so that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“We’ve kept our secret to ourselves. Would we need to worry about him?”

He shook his head, “No. His father has taken him several times to the omega market when making purchases for his company and has even allowed him to make selections. He’s very loyal to family and with a confidentiality agreement we’d be set.”

“And we’d still need another employee or two. My daughter, Abaddon, would be a great choice even though she’s an alpha. I was thinking about it earlier and I can guarantee we’d have no problem with her.”

Victor watched as Lucifer pulled up information on his tablet and let his eyes move over the numbers Lucifer had already gone over when it was offered to him. He’d met Abaddon multiple times and Lucifer’s daughter was ruthless. It wasn’t a question that she’d make a good choice and it would be a safe choice.

“We just need one more.”

“Let’s start with those two and see how it works. It will at least cut back on some of our time and if we add a new storage room on the opposite side of the kennel we can fix the room over into another stress relief room. We just need to set up an identical room and purchase an omega for it.”

 _It shouldn’t be too hard_ Victor thought to himself.

“We’ll need to place some orders, get our contractor in and go look at available omegas. Do we want another male or a female this time?”

Lucifer pursed his lips, thinking, as Victor watched Maximus try pulling away from Castiel only to have his knot still firmly locked in Castiel’s clenching hole. He could see the way the taut hole systematically milked the knot buried inside.

“We’ll see the offerings up for sale. I know we want to aim for an omega around the age we purchased this one at. In another year or two this omega’s fight will be completely gone and he’ll simply lie there as he’s meant to.”

“I agree.” Victor glanced at Castiel before looking back at Lucifer, “Why don’t you take Abaddon along with you, send me the information of the promising choices and she can get firsthand experience at this side of the business?”

His suggestion earned one of Lucifer’s wicked grins, “I’ll take her this weekend. There is supposed to be an impressive number of omegas up for auction. That would save time and you can glance over the ones online to see if any catch your eye beforehand instead of a scramble to exchange information over email.”

They both watched Maximus’s knot pop free as the dog started licking himself and his brother lapped at Castiel’s hole, tail wagging and body shaking, while high pitched keening muffled by the large gag filled the room. The lapping sound the dog made was obscene.

“I’ll put these two up, bring in Duke and finish fixing the schedule to include Bullet before I leave.” He secured both dogs, led them out and went over to collect Duke who tried to practically drag him towards the stress relief room much to Lucifer’s obvious amusement.

“They get so excited once they realize where they’re going.” He chuckled as they went back into the room and Duke only took a few seconds before he was mounting Castiel. Together they watched powerful legs lock down on Castiel’s squirming body and then Duke was thrusting rapidly trying to get inside.

Soon enough he slammed inside and started to rapidly piston his hips forward, rabbit fucking into Castiel’s restrained body, as the omega’s muffled protests barely registered in the room. Victor glanced at his watch and turned to Lucifer.

“I’ll look over the omegas up for sale this weekend tonight and if I find any in particular I want you to check out I’ll let you know otherwise I trust your best judgement.”

Lucifer followed him out, checking his phone and pocketing it, before pausing to drag his eyes over the shapely ass of one of their newest employees. The scent of his interest was more than obvious to Victor who could only shake his head knowing there was a real possibility of walking into Lucifer’s office and seeing his partner with the pretty little beta bent over his desk ramming into her from behind.

It had happened six times and he figured hiring decisions were partly skewed towards who Lucifer wanted to fuck in his office without having to leave. As though hearing his thoughts Lucifer’s glanced over at him. “I don’t have near enough free time and who says you can mix business and pleasure? This is why we need new employees who can help with the stress relief room.”

“You’re not fucking my nephew.” He spoke up once they were alone again, “You’re going to have to content yourself with the non-relatives we’ve hired and anyone else you trick into fucking you. Maybe you should consider getting a new omega this weekend as well?”

Lucifer shrugged, “They’re only too happy to get fucked in my office. Why deny them or myself?” he winked ignoring Victor’s suggestion about getting a new mate and veered off towards his office while Victor turned back towards the front. Victor could access the schedule system there and have it fixed in no time.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Lucifer called that pretty little beta to his office while he was fixing the scheduling and started on a little stress relief himself. Hopefully he’d wait until one of the dogs with a longer knot was in the room with Castiel before indulging himself.

Victor focused on the screen of his phone. A glance at the list had him wincing. They might have to keep Castiel in use for twenty-two hours a day until they got the second room and omega set up or cut down on a few of the multiple knottings. If things were spaced out he could still get the same number of breaks and since Castiel’s sleep came while in use it shouldn’t be a problem.

None of the dogs would have to have the number of their knottings reduced that way.

As he dropped into his chair, logging into the system, his phone chimed and Victor took in the newest request for their services. A second omega would go a long way to increasing their business. He couldn’t wait to see how they expanded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to copy/write the parameters of this prompt fill but the premise is teen Castiel as an omega purchased by owners Victor/Lucifer to be used at their business. He's used for aggressive dogs and the secret to the success both Victor/Lucifer are enjoying as their client base only increases with each referral.
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoys this one! Let me know what you think. I'm going to try to get another prompt fill up before the end of the year but it'll depend on how business I get.
> 
> Also points to me for not filling a prompt that involved MCD (or someone getting eaten)!! It's been awhile.


End file.
